Beverly Hills
Beverly Hills is a world from the [http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_%28series%29 Kingdom Hearts series], based on ,'' Totally Spies. It appears in ''Kingdom Hearts: Night of The War. Locations Beverly Hills is an affluent city located in Los Angeles County, California, United States.it is home to numerous Hollywood celebrities. Beverly Hills and the neighboring city of West Hollywood are together entirely surrounded by the city of Los Angeles. To be specific, Beverly Hills is bordered on the northwest by the Los Angeles neighborhood of Bel-Air and the Santa Monica Mountains, on the east by West Hollywood, the Carthay neighborhood of Los Angeles, and the Fairfax District of Los Angeles, and on the south by the Beverlywood. The area's "Platinum Triangle" of affluent neighborhoods is formed by the city of Beverly Hills and the Los Angeles neighborhoods of Bel Air and Holmby Hills. Beverly Hills High Beverly Hills High is the high school in nonfictional Beverly Hills that Sam, Alex, and Clover used to go to. When Sam and her friends was sprayed by Mandy with a smoothie machine, Riku had to stop her. She laughed at him and began to fight. She was easily defeated and ran away. Sam, Clover & Alex are thank to him. but they find themselves sucked in through a locker and into one of the offices of WOOHP. It's there that they meet Jerry and fellow WOOHP agent Tad. Jerry reveals that WOOHP had been observing the three of them secretly since childhood, showing videos of each girl, and picking them as prime recruits for the organization. WHOOP Headquaters the World Organization Of Human Protection (or WOOHP) is a worldwide spy agency in the animated series Totally Spies. Founded and headed by Jerry James Lewis, WOOHP uses cutting-edge technology and highly skilled agents to fight crime and diffuse humanitarian crises all over the world. Its headquarters is located in Downtown Los Angeles. The building itself has been shown to be in the shape of a W. It employs secret agents (usually teenagers in both junior high and high school, but also adults as well), arms them with high-tech gadgets, and dispatches them to the scene whenever a world domination plot or mass mayhem is detected. Agents are trained in various martial art styles and more than a match for any supervillain. The Mall Museum they are thrown into their first mission when famous celebrities, like rockstar Rob Hearthrob and animal psychologist Peppy Wolfman, have been mysteriously abducted. This also shows how the girls obtained their differently colored uniforms (thanks to a design suggestion by Clover). They later find that each went through a make over by a mysterious machine called the "Fabulizor", discovered thanks to security footage in Wolfman's office. They later see that everyone at school also had gone through the Fabulizor. Riku,Catilin and Max are fighted against Unversed. Fabulizor Spaceship Characters 193px-Sam.jpg|Samantha Simpson (Party Member) CLOVER Stand.png|Clover ALEX stand.png|Alex Jerry_.jpg|Jerry Lewis out1pn.jpg|Mandy and her friends (Neutral) xnxnx.jpg|Tad sans_titre-2_copie_big.jpg|Fabu Enemies Unversed Somebodies *Revan (Sora's Story Only) *Fabu (Riku's Story Only) *Igloo (Riku's Story Only) *Tad Category:Worlds Category:Location Category:Non-Disney Worlds